La lumière !
by jimiilolita
Summary: Toujours réponse au défi regrets. Haa mais c'est chiant ces coupures de courant tout le temps à cause des bombardements... quoi que... ça laisse des opportunités. Oui, c'est toujours aussi racoleur.


Titre : La lumière !

Auteur : Loli _ équipe Fluff

Fandom : Les Chroniques de Narnia, le film (pour ceux qui croient encore que le livre et le film racontent la même histoire)

Type : Fanfiction

Genre : Fluff

Rating : M (mon Dieu ! L'inceste !)

Disclaimer : Les Chroniques de Narnia sont l'oeuvre de C.S. Lewis et Walt Disney Pictures a honteusement flingué son œuvre (en se faisant un max de pognon au passage)

NA : fic faite pour la communauté méli_mélo (allez-y, le lien est sur notre profile) Défi : Regret, remord

**La lumière !**

« Mais quoi ?! Tu vas pas arrêter à la fin ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Edmund avait abandonné l'examen de son cahier de mathématique pour s'en prendre à son frère qui le dévisageait avec insistance depuis une poignée de minutes.

Pris par surprise, Peter eut un mouvement de recul et heurta violemment la commode derrière lui.

- Aïe !

- C'est malin.

Edmund sorti de son lit et vint l'aider à remettre en place la pile de livre qui était tombée sous le choc ; il n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre ses pantoufles ni sa robe de chambre et le froid qui régnait dans la chambre le saisit. Il était tellement mieux entre ses couvertures.

- Vraiment... Grommela-t-il pour la forme.

Il se portait naturellement au secours de Peter autant de fois qu'il le fallait, que ce soit pour ranger des cartons, se battre en duel à l'épée ou finir un devoir de littérature ; l'absence de reconnaissance dont faisait preuve son frère ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, vu qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour recevoir des remerciements en retour mais par simple amour fraternel.

Il secoua les livres tombés dans la poussière en jetant un regard vaguement intéressé sur les titres, principalement des ouvrages de mécanique automobile et d'aviation ; l'un d'entre eux, pourtant, attira son regard.

- Peter ! Cracha-t-il, furieux.

- Hein ?

- Tu lis mes livres !?

Le livre lui fut arraché des mains si rapidement qu'Edmund se demanda s'il y avait vraiment été pendant quelques secondes.

- C'est juste.... rien. Marmonna Peter en évitant le regard curieux de son frère.

- Un livre, c'est pas rien. Et lui, c'est le mien !

- Oh ça va !

Excédé, Peter se releva brusquement et heurta à nouveau la même commode, sous le regard ahuri de son petit frère, provoquant une nouvelle pluie de livre.

- Fais attention ! Cria-t-il alors que Edmund étouffait un cri de douleur.

- Ça va ?

Comme l'aîné des frères cherchait à ramasser à nouveau les livres tombés, une sirène hurla dans le lointain, au même instant, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent dans un ensemble parfait.

- Mer... commença Peter, en voulant s'éloigner du meuble.

Malheureusement, il se prit les pieds dans les ouvrages tombés par terre, et, déséquilibré, il tenta vainement de se rattraper à la commode qu'il rata, l'obscurité totale aidant, et il se sentit plonger dans le vide, ses deux bras battant l'air désespérément.

Et il n'eut aucun mal à identifier ce sur quoi il allait se ramasser misérablement ; ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Mais la gravité étant ce qu'elle était, il finit allongé de tout son long sur son frère (ben voyons) et le monceau de livre qui tapissait le sol.

- Aïe ! T'es lourd !

- Dé... désolé, balbutia l'aîné en se essayant de se relever, à la manière d'une tortue sur le dos qui tente de se remettre dans le bon sens sans y parvenir et qui sent que sa fin est proche.

- T'as pas ta lampe de poche par ici ? Je ne vois plus rien.

- Tu sais bien que je l'ai oubliée là-bas.

- Ah oui, se rappela Peter sans cesser de grommeler, c'est malin, pour une fois qu'on en a besoin.

- Ça va, hein ! Et puis tu m'écrases.

- Désolé.

Précipitamment, Peter essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever, ce qui provoqua un hurlement de douleur de la part de son frère.

- Mais fais gaffe !

- Pardon ! Ne bouge pas.

- Mais non, toi bouge pas.

Tout à leurs efforts désespérés pour se sortir de l'enchevêtrement de corps et de livres, ils finirent par se débattre bel et bien, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne glisse à nouveau, tombant sur les jambes de son frère.

- Aaaah !

Ce n'était ni un cri de douleur, ni de protestation, juste une plainte... de surprise. Peter se redressa, surpris par ce gémissent étrange.

- Edmund ?

Il s'installa plus confortablement, selon ses estimations, il devait être plus ou moins à califourchon sur Edmund, et c'était plutôt agréable, même si la tranche d'un livre lui sciait la cheville.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed ?

- Rien, marmonna le plus jeune.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Comme son grand frère avait l'air particulièrement obtus ce soir-là, Edmund chuchota à toute vitesse.

- Tu réalises où tu es assis ?

- Sur toi ?

- Oui... un peu trop sur moi.

- Oh ? Fit Peter, sans rien comprendre.

Edmund, en guise de réponse, chercha à repousser son frère des deux mains, mais celui-ci se méprit sur le sens de ce geste et les lui attrapa, et le tirant vers lui.

- Ça va ? T'es bizarre ce soir ?

- C'est toi qui est bizarre.

- Hein ?

Au loin, la sirène retentit encore une fois modulant les mêmes fréquences que la première fois, l'alerte n'était pas encore finie.

Edmund se pencha, jusqu'à ce que son front repose sur le torse de son frère.

- T'as peur des alertes maintenant ? Murmura Peter en ricanant pour dissimuler son trouble.

- Tais-toi. Tu comprends rien.

Peter resserra maladroitement son étreinte sur son jeune frère et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- On est un peu grands pour ces câlins de bébés, non ?

Edmund secoua la tête. L'aîné sourit dans le noir et hocha la tête à son tour, mieux valait ignorer ce pourquoi ils avaient l'âge et se réfugier dans la douceur de ce que permet l'enfance.

- T'es encore mon petit frère dans le fond. Un vrai bébé.

Et il se pencha, comme pour bercer Edmund dans ses bras.

À bouts de nerfs (mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour avoir un frère aussi débile ?) Edmund releva la tête et arrêta son visage à tout juste deux centimètres de celui de Peter.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne pense plus à des câlins d'enfants, Peter. Alors arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Désarçonné, l'aîné tenta de se détourner, gêné, mais leur position l'en empêchait.

- Ed...

Le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et se blottit contre sa poitrine, arrachant un hoquet de stupéfaction à son frère. Doucement, il referma ses bras autour de son frère, avec plus de conviction cette fois. Il ne savait pas bien ce qui trottait dans la petite tête de son frangin, peu importe en fait, il avait juste envie de répondre à son envie de câlin. Très envie. Et puis, ce n'était pas si embêtant en fin de compte, ce qui importait vraiment, c'était d'être heureux de le sentir contre lui, frémissant, timide et heureux.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, timidement, sans oser trop en faire mais brûlant d'en faire plus. Dire qu'il l'avait trouvé si sérieux ces derniers jours, si sévère, parfois, presque austère ; il s'était demandé d'où venait cet état d'esprit qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre.

La réponse lui échappait toujours mais il se consolait largement en serrant Edmund dans ses bras.

- Peter...

- Mmh ?

Sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit prononcé, Peter sentit un léger contact sec et frais sur ses lèvres. _Ses doigts ?_ Pensa-t-il d'abord. Et puis il réalisa, ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis. _Il m'a embrassé_. À cette simple constatation, Peter sentit tout son corps se réchauffer.

Il avait très envie de l'engueuler ou même de faire comme si de rien n'était, histoire de ne pas se compromettre un peu plus, mais une impulsion soudaine le retint. Et il resta immobile, les lèvres en avant, jouant chastement avec celles de son frère.

Ils étaient frères après tout. Ils devaient naturellement se comprendre mieux que quiconque au monde.

Quelques minutes passèrent, alors que les deux garçons continuaient leur étrange manège, joue contre joue, les lèvres s'effleurant délicatement par moments, lorsque la porte grinça et que deux ombres pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

- Ed c'est toi qui a la lampe ?

- Hein ?

- La lumière, les garçons ! Reprit Susan avec autorité. Au moins le temps de trouver des bougies dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Tu as une lampe de poche, Edmund.

Un petit rire ennuyé résonna dans la chambre

- J'ai...

- Oui ?

- Je l'ai oubliée, l'autre fois.

- Où ça ?

- Nulle part, Susan, _là-bas_. Ben... il va falloir faire dans le noir.

- C'est pas plus mal, rétorqua Peter, écarlate.

Edmund ne cacha pas son sourire espiègle, vu que son frère ne pouvait pas le voir.

- J'aurai tellement voulu savoir quelle tête tu fais en ce moment. Murmura le plus jeune assez doucement pour que ses sœurs ne saisissent rien de ses mots.

Dans le noir le plus total, Edmund attrapa le menton de son frère et l'attira d'autorité vers lui, avant de plaquer un baiser muet au coin de ses lèvres.

Peter prit la tête de son frère à deux mains et la maintint fermement en face de son visage en maugréant.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave pour la lampe.

Toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Susan soupira.

- Ces garçons ! Vous perdez tout. Tu pourrait faire attention à tes affaires, Edmund, c 'était une bonne lampe. Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois.

**FIN **


End file.
